


Bedroom Hymns

by nurd4lyfe, Obsidian_Tear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, Domination, Domination/submission, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Fisting, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Cad Bane, Trans man Cad, sex toys modeled after alien cocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurd4lyfe/pseuds/nurd4lyfe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Tear/pseuds/Obsidian_Tear
Summary: A place for some smut one-shots with the amazing characters of the Star Wars universe.





	1. Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is all going to be filth. Just... filth. (Although this first one is a bit more low-key.) But, hey, smut is good for the heart.
> 
> I'm taking requests over on my tumblr- https://justaplaceforfanfics.tumblr.com/ If you're interested in sending a request, I ask that you please read my about first!
> 
> Enjoy this beautiful piece of filth!  
> \- nurd4lyfe

Zhar stared down at his gin, listening to bustling club around him. He didn’t know why he’d even agreed to go out that night. So far, the other hunters (which Embo and Sugi had promised would come) had yet to show up; as a matter of fact, neither had the Kyuzo or the Zabrak. He took a slow sip of his drink before letting out a sigh and looking down at his wrist chrono: almost midnight. He closed his eyes and ran his thumb over the rim of his glass. He’d wait five more minutes. If no one showed up, he was leaving.

He stiffened slightly when someone slid into the booth beside him; he opened his eyes and the tension fell from his body. Embo’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he gave Zhar a smile from behind his mask. The other bounty wearing casual clothing, his armor replaced by a tight light blue tank top and a pair of loose fitting black sweatpants. Instead of his usual large metal hat, he wore a black beanie.

“About damn time you showed up.” Zhar grumbled.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Sugi was helping Latts get out of her dress.” Embo replied, gesturing to the rowdy group of bounty hunters at the bar.

Zhar raised a brow ridge at him, a smirk on his face. “Helping her out of her dress, huh?”

Embo chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Zhar knew that more had happened; after working with Sugi and Embo, he had learned a lot about them. Like how Sugi would never miss an opportunity to get into someone’s pants.

“So where are your partners?” Embo asked, easily changing the subject.

“Off somewhere.” Zhar said with a shrug. “I’m honestly not sure. They’ll come back eventually.” 

“How can you be sure that they haven’t just left?”

“I can’t be. It wouldn’t surprise if they do at some point. Ynala has been talking about doing some solo work in the future.”

“What would you do if they leave?”

“I don’t know. I think I’d quit. I’m not cut out for solo jobs. I’ve always had someone helping me.” Zhar mumbled, bringing his cup to his lips and swallowing what was left inside.

The Kyuzo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sugi, who came over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held a glass in each of her hands, one holding a blue alcohol that Zhar recognized as Jungle Whispers while the other contained an orange drink that, if he remembered correctly, was called something like Molten Tears.

The Zabrak kissed Embo’s temple before placing the drinks on the table and sliding into the booth across from them. She gave Zhar a friendly smile as she grabbed her drink. 

“And how are you?” She asked.

“I’m living.” Zhar replied, looking down at his empty glass. “I’ll be back.” 

Embo moved out of the way for him and Zhar slid out, walking up to the bar. He leaned against the hard metal surface and flagged down the bartender; the Besalisk ran a rag along the bar as he walked up to him.

“What can I get for you?” The man asked.

“Something strong.” Zhar replied, glancing over his shoulder at the table he’d been sitting at.

The other bounty hunters had gathered, pulling up a few chairs since they didn’t all fit. They were laughing about something that, from the looks of it, Sugi had said; the smug expression on her face was one she always wore when she’d successfully delivered a joke. 

Zhar turned back to the bar when the bartender slid him a drink. Zhar said a quick ‘thanks’ and tossed a few credits on the bar before making his way back to the table. He maneuvered his way between Cad and Aurra before practically crawling over Embo to get back to his spot (which was still thankfully empty).

Zhar lifted the glass to his face, sniffing it slightly; he made a face of disgust as the familiar scent of vodka filled his nose. He hated vodka but he hated being sober more. He took a large swig of it, grimacing as the alcohol slid down his throat and left a burning sensation in its place. He placed the glass on the table before looking out at the group. They were talking about something but he didn’t bother to pay attention. There was no need for him to. 

He instead watched Embo. The Kyuzo would occasionally nod or put in his input on whatever it was they were discussing but otherwise, he seemed content to just listen. The man looked at Zhar for a moment, a small smile on his face. One that Zhar could actually see. 'He’s got a nice smile', Zhar thought.

Zhar turned his own gaze away when he realized that he’d been staring for at least a good minute. His gaze instead landed on Sugi, who had an arm wrapped around Latts’ shoulders. He watched with a small amount of disdain as the Zabrak whispered something in the Theelin’s ear that made her blush. 

He grabbed his drink and took another swig of it. He really should have stayed home; some days being around the group was a nice 'break' from his usual life. But other times, he felt as is he was more of a bother than a welcome acquaintance. After setting his glass down, he grabbed his lighter and a cig. He placed the cig between his lips and lit it, taking a deep inhale of the smoke. 

A stuttering cough left his lips when he felt a hand touch his thigh. He subtly looked down, swallowing when the large green hand gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. His gaze trailed up the length of the arm and he narrowed his eyes slightly; Embo was looking away from him, apparently having a conversation with Bane.

“You okay?” Sugi’s voice broke through Zhar’s mind and he looked over.

“Yeah.” He replied, his voice a little strained.

“You look a little flushed.” Latts commented as she swirled the bright red liquid that rested in her glass around. 

“It’s just the alcohol.” 

Zhar brought his cig to his lips again, taking a drag from it. He then slowly blew out the smoke, having to hold back another cough as Embo’s hand slowly moved closer to his crotch. Zhar was going to kill the other hunter - slowly, with a dull butter knife. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the Kyuzo’s hand cupped his cock. Zhar had to hold back a moan, having forgotten what it felt like to have another person’s hands on him. He reached out for his glass, his hands shaking with the effort it took to hold himself together. He brought the cup to his lips and knocked it back, easily swallowing what was left inside despite his hatred of vodka.

Embo glanced at him, a smirk on his face. Zhar narrowed his eyes but the expression quickly faded when the Kyuzo rubbed a little harder. 'Gods that feels good', Zhar thought. Zhar let his eyes slip closed, his head falling back.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sugi asked, her voice giving away that she knew exactly what was going on under the table. 

“I’m-” Zhar bit his lip, wanting to grind his hips up against the other bounty hunter’s hand. “I’m fine.”

“Uh huh.” She mumbled.

Zhar swallowed back a moan, his free hand clenching into a fist. He brought the one still holding the cig to his lips and took a drag. This was going to end poorly for him. He just knew it. He hesitantly cracked open his eyes and leaned forward slightly, muffling a groan behind his hand. He dropped his cig in the ashtray and then shifted back. He was all too aware of Sugi’s eyes watching them, the way they darkened slightly.

He felt his toes curling as the warmth in his gut grew hotter. He was close, so damn close. The way Embo’s hand worked over his cock was like he’d done it a dozen times. It was maddening and Zhar was absolutely addicted to the feeling. He might have been startled at first but now all he wanted was for the Kyuzo to take him home and ravage him. The man squeezed Zhar’s dick and he clenched his jaw. If the other hunter kept this up, he was going to come right there at a table filled with   
high profile bounty hunters.

However, right when he was about to, Embo pulled his hand away with a smug expression on his face. Zhar let out a breathy whine, his half-lidded eyes giving the Kyuzo a pleading look. The man gestured towards the bathroom and Zhar’s breath caught in his throat. He nodded and followed Embo when he rose from the booth.


	2. Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 'tis I, Obsidian_Tear, coming at you with the next installment of smut. Now, I will warn you about a few things; first of all, I have never posted smut, nor have I ever thought about it... so I'm a little nervous. Secondly, I am rather... inexperienced when it comes to things of a sexual nature, so be warned that things may be unrealistic or not correct. 
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Content
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy some sweet, sweet Embo/Cad. BTW if you have a bounty hunter couple you would like to see smut from, shoot either of us an ask at iridonian-goddess or justaplaceforfanfics at Tumblr.com. Or comment below, and one of us will do what we can.

Cad stared down at the naked back of his lover, his eyes rolling over the curves of the man’s body - from the edges of his broad shoulders, down to the dip of his spine, over the curve of his firm, supple ass. There was just something about Embo that continued to drive Cad absolutely wild, although he wasn’t sure what it was. 

His fingers danced across the expansive scars covering Embo's backside, kneading his muscles lightly; Embo peered over his shoulder at him, his head resting on the pillow between his arms. The Kyuzo yawned sleepily as Cad drew circles over the silver-green scars.

“You’re going to put me to sleep if you aren’t careful.” Embo chuckled, before planting his face into the pillow he was holding; he let out a low groan as Cad continued to massage the musculature of his back.

They had spent most of the morning nakedly lounging in Embo’s bed, enjoying each other's company. Cad had been lucky enough to sprawl out on Sugi’s side of the bed, which wafted with her perfume; oddly enough, the sweet scent made him rather sleepy… he decided he needed to do something to keep himself from dozing. 

He planted himself on the small of Embo’s back, shifting his weight as to keep from putting his full weight on the man's spine; Cad leaned forward, and on a whim, pressed a kiss to the Kyuzo’s neck. Embo squirmed, raising his shoulder to protect his neck from another attack; Cad just pressed a kiss to the other side of Embo’s neck, noting an uncharacteristic giggle.

“Could you _not_  be ticklish for once? I’m trying to be romantic.” Cad chuckled as his lips met with the back of Embo’s neck; the Kyuzo let out a noise that sounded a bit like a ‘hrgh’, before swatting at Cad.

“Stooooppp.” Cad ignored him, kissing down the length of Embo’s spine; the Kyuzo’s breath hitched, and a small whine passed through his lips. “If you keep this up, I may just have to bend you over.”

“That’s my plan… only I’m not the one who’s going to bend over.” Cad snickered as scooted off his lover’s back in order to press his lips to the small of Embo’s spine; Embo sighed dreamily as Cad’s hands ran up and down his sides. “Roll over, babe.”

“No.” Embo pouted, and Bane futilely tried to roll Embo over; the man was significantly heavier than Cad, and as much as Cad hated to admit it, he just wasn't strong enough to move him. After much struggling with little results, Embo voluntarily rolled over; he slowly revealed just what it was that he was hiding from his partner. His cock was erect; Cad just chuckled.

“Oh, baby…” Cad snickered as he gripped the Kyuzo’s thick cock in his hand; he gave it a few pumps, noting the strangled noise which passed through Embo’s lips. Cad gestured for Embo to face him, and watched as the man propped himself up on his elbows; his knees were pressed against the headboard of the bed, and his feet gently knocked against the wall. He looked up at Cad eagerly as the man shifted to kneel in front of him.

It wasn’t often that the roles were reversed like this; despite his commanding personality, Cad preferred to be a bottom. This was an instance in which the Kyuzo proved just how… versatile he was.

He slowly inched his mouth over Cad’s cock until it was fully engulfed, Cad savoring in just how warm and wet his mouth was; careful to avoid his needle-like fangs, Embo began to bob. To say that the Kyuzo was a master at his art was an understatement; Cad had many blowjobs over the years, and the best were from either Jango or Embo. It made him whine every single time.

 _“Fuck.”_ Cad cursed in his mother tongue as Embo's tongue grew adventurous; when Cad was sure that his cock was ready, he pulled it from Embo’s mouth, reveling in the slick pop. He gestured for Embo to return to his previous position, before moving away.

He fumbled around in Embo’s nightstand for a silvery square, which read ‘ribbed’ – perfect. He then grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube with a small chuckle; they had sex more often than he realized.

He gently tore open the packet with his teeth, careful not to tear the latex protectant; he rolled it over his hard, blue cock, before squirting a healthy amount of lube into his hand. He slathered it over the condom, before drenching his fingers in the cold gel.

“You ready?” Embo nodded as Cad slipped a finger inside of him; both Cad and Embo gasped as Cad allowed Embo to grow accustomed to the finger. He was… so tight… “You don’t often indulge yourself, do you?”

Embo just laughed at this. “More often than you think. It must be a Kyuzo thing – all of my boyfriends were the same way.”

He waited a few minutes before slipping in a second finger, and then a third; Embo hummed in pleasure as he shifted his ass upward, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. When Cad was sure that Embo was ready, he retracted his fingers and readied his cock.

Cad moaned as he slowly sank into the other man; while Cad tried to take things slow, Embo was having none of it. He brazenly sank back onto Cad’s cock, a strangled cry passing through his lips as Cad’s cock hit that sensitive organ. He whimpered as Cad pulled out, only to cry out again when Cad slammed into him.

One of Cad’s hands gripped Embo’s hip tightly, while the other snuck around to grasp Embo’s cock; Embo whined as Cad picked up his pace, his head lolling back. Cad just chuckled as Embo reached down to take over for Cad, allowing Cad to return to his original task of fucking him senseless.

" _Fuck_. I forgot how nice this is." Embo chuckled, nearly breathless; he moved his hand from his cock, and instead gripped at the sheets tightly. Cad noted this with a tiny grin, and pressed a kiss to the small of Embo's back.

"Maybe we'll have to switch it up every once in a while." 

"I'd like that." Embo hummed as Cad's pace grew sloppy; Cad tried to keep up his pace, but he was  _so_ close. He tried to ignore it the best that he could, hoping to make his lover orgasm before him.

His patience paid off; not a moment later, the Kyuzo hunter came. He was completely silent as Cad helped him ride off the orgasm; he came to expect the silent climax from the Kyuzo, which was most definitely odd at first. It was especially odd when paired with his girlfriend, who yowled and screamed like a nuna in heat.

Without much more convincing, Cad came; he was much more vocal than his partner, growling and moaning until the immense pleasure vanished. The two collapsed in a sweaty, panting heap; Cad just chuckled as he rubbed Embo’s scarred shoulders.

“Wanna go again?”

Embo just laughed and waved him off; he wrapped his arms around the pillow, and rested his head upon it once more.

“Give me thirty minutes.”

 And Cad counted down every minute.


	3. Take Me to Church

Embo gingerly slid off his boots as he closed the front door of his house behind him. He let his bag slip off his shoulder and fall to the floor; he was sore from his evening workout but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He could deal with the pain if it meant he was able to do his job better.

He stretched his arms above his head as he shuffled down the hall, his feet barely making any noise on the floor. He absently wondered if any of his roommates were there. He glanced at each door as he went, counting who was gone and who was still there; it looked as though Latts and Ventress were gone along with Bane, Aurra, Bossk, Boba, and Dengar. He could tell Sugi was there because the door at the end of the hall was shut. The door that led to Zhar’s room was partially shut as well but as he approached, he could hear something from inside. He figured that the other hunter was just cleaning since he seemed to have a habit of it.

However, the closer he got, the better he could hear what was going on. Zhar was definitely not cleaning if the strangled moan he heard said anything. He slowed his footsteps as he neared the other man’s room, straining his ears to see if he could hear anything else.

“Fuck…. Embo….”

Embo licked his lips as he peered into the open gap of the door. His face flushed as his gaze landed on Zhar. The Nautolan was laying in his bed, one hand stroking his cock while the other slowly pushed a dildo into his body. Zhar’s head was thrown back in pleasure and there was a deep flush covering his face and chest.

“Mmm… right there…” Zhar moaned.

Embo swallowed before gently rapping his knuckles against the door. Zhar’s head snapped up and he smiled.

“About time someone showed up.”

Embo chuckled at this before slipping inside. He stiffly walked towards the bed and Zhar gave him a sympathetic look. Embo watched with hunger as the man carefully pulled the toy out of himself and set it aside before languidly standing; Zhar sauntered up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his mask before moving to stand behind him. Embo shivered slightly when the other hunter slowly slid his hands up his back to gently massage his shoulders. They then swooped down the length of his arms before sliding back up; Zhar did this a few times as he nipped and kissed Embo’s shoulders.

“You seem tired.” Zhar mumbled into his shoulder blade before pressing a few kisses there. “Why don’t you let me take care of you?”

Embo couldn’t say no to this. No matter how sore he was, he wouldn’t turn down an opportunity like this one. He felt his body relax slightly when Zhar’s nimble fingers ran over his stiff shoulders; the man then dug his fingers into the tense flesh and began rubbing the knots away.

Zhar’s hands slowly wandered farther down, now kneading the sore muscles of Embo’s back. Embo couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. He could feel Zhar smile against his shoulder blades and he chuckled.

“Are you having fun back there?” Embo asked.

“Mmm…” Zhar’s swift hands found their way to Embo’s abs and he traced the outline of them with his fingers.

Embo shivered before turning around in the other hunter’s grasp. He looked down into Zhar’s half lidded eyes as he lifted one of his hands and ran it through the man’s head-tresses. Zhar bit his lip and let his eyes slip shut. Embo slipped his mask off of his face and dropped it onto Zhar’s dresser before leaning down to press their lips together. He ran his tongue over the seam of the Nautolan’s lips and slipped it inside when his lips parted.

Zhar suddenly pulled back, pursing his lips.

“Wasn’t I the one who was supposed to be taking care of you?” He asked.

Embo stepped back and let Zhar have control again. The other hunter smiled at him before placing his hands on Embo’s pecs. Embo moved back as Zhar gently pushed him; his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he slowly sat down. Zhar urged him to lay back and he did without hesitation. The soft material of the bed sank under his weight and he sighed. He looked up when he felt Zhar tugging at his pants. Zhar raised a brow ridge expectantly, giving the waistband another pull. Embo slowly lifted his hips and watched as the other hunter dragged the fabric down his legs.

Once they were off, Zhar tossed them to the side and ran his hands over the length of Embo’s thighs. The Nautolan pressed a kiss to the inside of each of his thighs then spread his legs wider so he could fit between them.

Embo let out a broken gasp when Zhar’s lips pressed against the base of his cock. The Nautolan smiled as he continued to kiss up the length of Embo’s cock; his tongue slipped out to lick over the head and Embo moaned. Embo watched with lust darkened eyes as Zhar took the head into his mouth and sucked. One of Embo’s hands reached down to stroke over Zhar’s head-tresses, causing the other hunter to moan around his cock.

Zhar let Embo’s cock slip farther into his mouth before hollowing out his cheeks. Embo cursed and gently squeezed the head-tresses in his hand. Zhar let out a muffled groan as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Embo’s cock before pulling off. After giving Embo’s thighs an appreciative squeeze, he slowly stood, leaning over the other man. Embo snaked his hands down Zhar’s body and rested them on his ass; he gave the soft flesh a squeeze, reveling in the moan Zhar let out.

Zhar straddled Embo, his hands sliding up and down Embo’s chest and causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. The Nautolan leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Embo’s. Zhar rocked against Embo’s body, his cock running over the planes of Embo’s abs.

“I’ve been thinkin ‘bout you all day.” Zhar whispered against his lips.

“Yeah?” Embo asked, moving his head to trail kisses down Zhar’s smooth neck. He gently bit the man’s collarbone and Zhar cursed.

“Oh yeah.” Zhar replied as he leaned his head to the side to give Embo better access. “I was hoping you’d be able to fuck me so hard that I’d forget my name but I guess that’ll have to wait for another time.”

Embo let out a growl at the thought of it. Another time, indeed. He sucked at the skin on Zhar’s chest, making sure to leave dark hickeys in his place. Zhar leaned back and Embo nearly pulled him closer until he noticed what he was doing; the other hunter was grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.

Zhar brought the purple packet to his mouth and carefully tore it open with his teeth. He then slid down Embo’s thighs and ran a hand over his cock. Embo moaned and watched as Zhar slid the condom over his cock before grabbing the lube and popping it open; he spread a good amount over the length of Embo’s cock then reached behind himself. Embo stared at the Nautolan’s face as his eyes became lidded and his lips parted slightly.

“Gods….” Zhar groaned.

Embo’s hand moved of its own accord, sliding over Zhar’s hip. He ran it over the swell of the other man’s ass before slipping a finger into his body. Zhar’s eyes snapped open and he threw his head back in pleasure. His free hand gripped Embo, his nails digging into the flesh of his hip.

“You’re so sensitive.” Embo whispered, pressing his finger in deeper.

Zhar opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a long string of curses. He rocked his hips down on his and Embo’s hands, biting his bottom lip. Embo slid another finger into the man on top of him, his cock twitching at the noise he let out. Embo crooked his fingers, searching for the other man’s sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Zhar suddenly shouted.

Embo smirked and continued to rub his fingers against the Nautolan’s prostate. Zhar retracted his own hand in favor of grabbing at Embo’s shoulder. The man was moaning so loud that Embo was sure if all of his housemates were back, they’d be yelling at them to shut up.

“Embo! Fuck, you’ve gotta stop or I’m gonna cum.” Zhar gasped.

“Then why would I want to stop?” Embo asked.

“Because, I don’t wanna finish ‘til you’re in me.”

At this, Embo retracted his fingers. Zhar took a moment to catch his breath before scooting up on Embo’s thighs until he was resting above the man’s cock. Embo cursed lowly when Zhar’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock and aligned it with his entrance. His breath hitched when the other hunter slowly lowered his hips, sinking onto his cock, little by little; Zhar’s head was lolled back and he was biting his lip. As he continued to lower himself, his hands kneaded the flesh of Embo’s pecs and his nails scraping lightly against his skin.

Embo grabbed the man’s hips and gave them a squeeze. Zhar’s head fell forward and he looked at Embo between barely opened eyes; a small smirk spread over his face and suddenly, Zhar let himself drop onto Embo’s thighs. Embo’s head snapped back as his entire cock was encased by the heat of Zhar’s body; he let out a string of curses in his mother tongue and squeezed the Nautolan’s hips to a nearly bruising point, attempting to hold back his orgasm.

“Gods, Zhar.” He groaned.

“Too much?” Zhar asked, his voice rough with arousal; he shifted his hips a little and Embo bit his lip.

“No.” Embo replied, loosening his grip on the other hunter’s hips. “Just enough.”

Zhar let out a pleased sound at this before bending forward; he laid flat against Embo and rested his forearms on the bed on either side of his head. He then pressed a kiss to the place where his nose would be. He ducked his head lower and placed kisses on the skin of Embo’s neck.

“You look good like this.” Zhar panted, his breath tickling Embo’s skin. “I should get you underneath me more often.”

“Trust me; you look much better like this than I do.” Embo breathed. He gasped when Zhar nipped at his neck. “What was that for?”

Zhar shrugged before sitting back up. They let out moans in unison, Zhar at the feeling of Embo’s cock getting pressed deeper inside of him and Embo, at the way his cock was squeezed by the other man’s body. Zhar placed his hands by Embo’s head before slowly raising his hips until only the head of Embo’s cock remained inside of him. He sank back down before lifting himself again.

Embo was tempted to thrust into the Nautolan but remembered that the man had told him he wanted control. And so, he just ran one hand through the man’s tresses while the other rested on his hip; he ran his thumb over the skin just above Zhar’s cock, delighting in every whine or moan the man let out.

Zhar seemed to have found a rhythm he liked as he tightened his thighs around Embo’s waist and continued to bounce on his lap. Embo let out a pleased sound before trailing the hand that rested on Zhar’s hip to his ass. He let his hand rest there for a moment before giving the flesh a firm squeeze. Zhar grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as he picked up his pace.

“I’m close.” Zhar moaned.

Embo moved his hand around to the front of the Nautolan’s body until it was ghosting over his cock. Zhar let out a noise that sounded like something akin to a kicked animal. Embo smirked before letting his hand wrap around the man’s cock.

Zhar came with a shout, his cum streaking Embo’s torso with thin white lines. The feeling of the other hunter’s body clenching around his cock had Embo following close behind him. Zhar slumped forward against him, letting out a noise of displeasure as his cum rubbed against his own body.

“Mmm… Thank you.” Zhar mumbled, gently placing kisses on any part of Embo’s skin he could reach without moving.

Embo wrapped an arm around the Nautolan, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He closed his eyes, prepared to nap, when Zhar shifted. Embo groaned as his cock slipped out of Zhar’s body. He watched as the man lazily pulled the condom off of him and tied it; he tossed it in the direction of his trash can though Embo couldn’t tell if it landed it or not.

Zhar then snuggled back up to his side, a leg thrown over Embo’s waist and an arm tossed over his chest. Embo looked down at the other hunter and smiled. This was the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm taking requests over on my tumblr- https://justaplaceforfanfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> -nurd4lyfe


	4. Eating Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Obsidian_Tear! Enjoy some lovely Latts/Sugi. This is my first time writing f/f smut, but I have had some experience in the department so it's probably more accurate than any of my m/m or even m/f. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sugi liked a bit of pussy herself, every once in a while; there was something about pleasing a woman that was so…. Rewarding. As much as she loved Embo, she got a certain something from Latts that he just couldn’t give her. Latts knew everything there was to know about women - where they liked to be touched, what was most pleasurable for them... and Sugi enjoyed this immensely.

Latts was one of the only former partners that Sugi kept in touch with, and she had a feeling that it was because she still loved the woman deep down. Latts didn’t seem to mind that they were only friends with benefits at this point; in fact, she seemed to look forward to the times when they met.

Their day generally started out with them doing something mundane - Latts enjoyed doing things like shopping and going to the opera. Sugi preferred fixing engines and partying at clubs, but the first was out of the question for Latts and the second was reserved for nights only. So she went along with Latts - she didn't mind in indulging in the richer side of things.

Sugi peered across the table at Latts, who was diligently peering down at her menu; they decided to get dinner at some fancy restaurant Latts had discovered by accident. Luckily, they had both bought something appropriate for the occasion, as they didn’t really want to stand out any more than they already did.

Sugi set her menu down, and gently kicked off her shoe; her pantyhose-clad foot gently slid up Latts’ leg, and Sugi felt victorious when Latts’ face flushed a deep purple.

“Really? Here?”

“Why not?” Sugi cocked a brow as her foot continued to slide up and down the length of Latts’ leg; the other woman tried to hide the blush behind her menu as the waitress appeared to take their orders. Sugi took this as a challenge, and brushed the inside of the Theelin’s thighs; Latts let out a squeak, much to the waitress’ confusion. Sugi leaned forward as the waitress disappeared. “I have no shame. Embo and I have fucked in one of those sacred Kyuzan temples.”

“Well, I prefer if I didn’t cum in this restaurant. I have a reputation to uphold, ya know.”

“A reputation of what? Celibacy? I can guarantee that everyone here has at least _thought_ of it...” Sugi winked as she looked back and forth before sinking underneath the table; luckily for Latts’ dignity, there was a long, white table cloth that would hide any of Sugi’s shenanigans. She pried open Latts’ legs, and allowed her fingers to dance along the woman’s inner thighs.

“You’re a fucking menace.” Latts snapped as Sugi’s lips found their way to her sensitive thigh; Sugi couldn’t see the Theelin’s expression, but she could guess that she was biting into her fist.

“Ah, baby, don’t be so mean.” She chuckled as her deft fingers rubbed circles into Latts’ smooth skin; Sugi then slid her hands up under Latts’ dress, before tugging gently at Latts’ silver thong. “Wanna kick them off for me?”

“Love, you know I can't-.” She stopped as Sugi ran her tongue along Latts’ covered core; Latts mewled lowly as she shifted her hips up to allow Sugi the pleasure of removing the cloth. Sugi chuckled victoriously as she shoved the panties onto the seat beside Latts. Her fingers made their way to Latts’ slick core, and they explored freely for a moment.

"Ah, darling... so wet for me already."

“You little fucker.” Latts cursed as Sugi ran the pads of her fingers along that special bundle of nerves; she drew circles upon circles on her clit, giggling at the way Latts’ breath hitched. She picked up her pace when she noted that the waitress had reappeared, taking immense pleasure in the way that Latts fumbled and apologized. Apparently, she was flustered enough that the waitress asked if she was alright.

Then, she slipped into the woman’s soaked pussy; she eased her pointer and her middle in, allowing the Theelin huntress to grow accustomed to her fingers. After waiting for a moment, she began to thrust; warmth pooled at her own core as she reveled in the tiny squeaks that left Latts' lips. Her free hand slowly slipped down to duck into her panties as she continued to finger the woman before her.

Latts subtly rocked into her, trying to push the fingers deeper into her; this made Sugi moan lowly as she probed at her own wetness. She could feel her nipples pebble against her dress as she took a break from pleasing Latts to pleasure herself; she stopped only when Latts started to whine, and she happily went back to playing with her lover.

She removed her fingers with a slick _pop_ , before licking Latts’s wetness from her fingers; Latts was the tastiest woman she ever romanced. She wasn't sure what it was about her, but her taste was absolutely _addicting._  She sucked her fingers clean before wrapping her arms around Latts’ thighs.

“Scoot closer, darling.” Sugi commanded, noting that Latts did so willingly; Sugi parted her legs as far as she could, before pressing a kiss to each of her thighs. Then, she dove in; her tongue swirled around Latts’ swollen clit, taking the sensitive bud between her teeth. She reveled in the barely audible moan that passed through Latts’ lips, and flicked her clit with her tongue before moving southward.

Sugi lapped up the juices that pooled at Latts’ core, delighting in the way Latts gyrated against her; she licked her lips clean, before her tongue probed inside the woman. Again Latts rocked into her, pushing her tongue deeper and deeper inside of her; Sugi groaned as she lightly scratched her nails against Latt’s thighs.

“Fuck.” Latts hissed as her core quivered around Sugi’s tongue; Sugi quickly lapped at the remaining juices before sliding out from underneath the table.

Latts looked like an absolute mess; she was sweaty and quivering, her hair sticking to her face. She caught her breath for a moment, before sliding underneath the table herself; Sugi looked around for a moment as she felt Latts rolling down her panty hose. She didn’t even question it, though.

To say that Latts was a master at her art of eating one out would be an understatement; she always knew what to do to make Sugi come undone, and she started out by teasing her through her panties. Sugi grinned smugly as she remained completely silent.

“Gods, you are wet…” Latts chuckled as she suckled her juices through her panties; Sugi just grinned sensually.

She most definitely enjoyed spending time with Latts.


	5. Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here we are again with some more smut. This features some BDSM-ish stuff, but nothing too intense; I will warn you that I have never done this stuff so if there is something wrong, let me know!  
> Similarly, this is the first time I've written Trans Cad. I've headcanoned him as trans for a few years now. If there is anything wrong or that just doesn't sit well with you, I promise it's not something I've done on purpose! Let me know in the comments and I'll gladly fix it.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

 “ _Don’t forget, I’m coming over later.”_

Cad had been preparing for this moment all day long; despite having to work that day, he wore his collar and butt plug proudly. Perhaps if he had been working with a partner (or if his coat didn’t obscure the collar), he would be more embarrassed about it – but, luckily, he didn’t need a partner when he was scouting.

He ran his thumb over the tag on the collar, the pad of his finger dipping into the small engravings upon it; it was written in his mother language, and denoted that he belonged to someone else – and he felt his heart jump every time he remembered this.

He had been a sub since his sexual awakening, serving mostly male masters; most of them had been cruel, only in it to see him cry. Jango was the first master to treat him with as much tenderness as he did strictness – and when he died, Cad felt as though he was missing a part of himself. But then Embo stepped up.

The man was not a dom – at least, not naturally. He had been bottoming for Sugi since before they had met; but he saw that Cad was hurting, and decided to give it a try. Turns out, after a little practice, the Kyuzo was fairly good at it; he learned the trade from his Zabraki lover, and it was bliss ever since.

Embo had called Cad a few days before to let him know that he was stopping by, and gave him a few strict instructions. _Wear that plug and the collar I bought you all day long. Make sure the apartment is spotless, and greet me on your hands and knees._ Cad had never been as excited as he was then.

He made sure to wait until the last moment to start cleaning, knowing that he would receive a punishment – and he loved his punishments. As an added bonus, he stripped naked; he knew that this excited his boyfriend.

He heard the door open, and he dropped to his knees; he watched as Embo kicked off his boots and looked around. He shook his head as he sat down on Cad’s favorite chair.

“Your apartment is filthy.”

“I apologize,” Embo cocked a browridge, and Cad looked down; his heart was racing and he was dripping wet. “Sir. I just barely got home myself.”

“I don’t want any excuses. Get over here.” He beckoned to Cad with his index, offering the Duros a wry grin.

Cad crawled toward him, reveling in the glance Embo drew over his already nude form; the big idiot began to blush – it was subtle, but Cad could tell. He always could tell.

Embo hefted Cad up as if he weighed nothing, and bent him over his knee. Embo drew close, his warm breath dancing on Cad’s spine; Cad’s face flushed, the heat traveling all the way down his neck to his chest. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, and he held his breath.

“I’m going to punish you… and I want you to say thank you every time. Alright?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cad bit his lip, lurching forward when Embo’s cupped hand connected with Cad’s round ass. The sting was orgasmic, and Cad’s eyes fluttered shut; he nearly missed his cue. “Thank you, Sir. I am so grateful.”

“Are you now?”

“Yes, Sir.” He cried out as he was struck again, this time on the other cheek; he bit his lip, lifting his ass as if to ask for more. “Thank you, Sir.”

Embo struck Cad’s blue ass again, and again; Cad felt as though he was going to cum right there and then. His ass stung, and Cad was sure that marks had already formed - but he liked it that way. In fact, he didn’t want to be able to sit down for a good, long time.

“Was that alright?” Embo broke character for a moment, gently kissing Cad’s jaw. At first, Cad had hated that he did this, but he had gotten over himself as more time passed. At least Embo cared enough to ask.

“Perfect. In fact, I would appreciate a few more… Sir.”

“Is that so?” He hummed as his hand slid down Cad’s ass; Cad braced himself for more, only to frown when Embo didn’t.

“Are you going to do it or what?” He slipped up himself, his hunting persona showing through; Embo didn’t seem to take kindly to this as he slapped Cad’s ass again. This caught Cad off-guard, and he nearly fell flat onto Embo’s thighs. “Thank you, Sir.”

“I don’t appreciate attitude from you.” He whispered, his emotions surprisingly even; he swatted Cad again, chuckling at Cad’s moan and strangled ‘thank you, Sir’. “Crawl on into the bedroom. I’ll be right there.”

Cad slunk off him, crawling on hands and knees; he knew Embo was watching him, but didn’t turn around. He let the man enjoy the view as he climbed up onto his bed; he turned toward Embo, watching as the man prowled toward him.

“Can I undress you, Sir?” Cad hummed as Embo drew closer.

“You’ve been particularly naughty today. Why should I allow you this honor?” Cad pouted, his bottom lip jutting out; Embo sighed, before nodding. “Alright… go ahead.”

Cad bounced happily as he unbuckled Embo’s armor and watched it fall to the ground with a loud crash. He made quick work of everything else, minding little where everything went; lucky for him, Embo delighted in not wearing undergarments, so that was one less thing to pull off of him. His mouth went dry as he looked his boyfriend up and down, his gaze coming to rest on Embo’s cock; he reached out to touch it, but Embo tsked him.

“Not yet.” He grasped the sides of Cad’s face and teasingly kissed him. “You know what to do.”

 Cad turned away, shifting his ass upward as he heard Embo rustling around in Cad’s side table, retracting a condom and Cad’s favorite lube.

“You… have been a terribly naughty boy.” Cad started salivating when he heard the top pop open, and he spread his legs a bit more. “I know how much you enjoy spankings... so I’m not going to punish you that way. I have something else in mind…”

Cad frowned and huffed, noting that it sounded like Embo was searching for something; he stiffened slightly as Embo strapped a belt around Cad’s middle. What was he….?

It was then that he heard vibrating, and his eyes widened; Embo slipped Cad’s vibrator into the belt, positioning it right on his clit. Cad’s vision went white and he let out a strangled noise; he gripped the sheets tightly, panting like a bantha in heat.

“I don’t want you to cum until I say so. Alright?”

Cad nodded, trying to reign in his arousal; Embo gently removed Cad’s butt plug, before positioning himself.

“Please, Sir.” Cad cried out, and Embo plunged into him; a shrill scream reverberated in the room, and it took Cad a while to realize that the scream came from him. Embo kept a steady pace, his hands gripping Cad’s hips in a way that was sure to bruise. “Fuck…”

“You like that?”

“Yes, Sir.” He buried his face in a pillow, rocking with Embo as the man fucked him; the vibrator was going to send him over the edge if he lost focus…. And with the way Embo was fucking him, he was sure to. “Sir… I…”

“Yes?” Embo chuckled, ramming even harder. Cad buckled, whimpering.

“I’m going to cum.”

“Don’t.” Embo growled, and Cad nodded; he bit his lip as Embo’s hands moved from his hips to his neck. He gave it a light squeeze, before moving his hand to smack Cad’s ass; he was really testing Cad tonight… and Cad loved it. His legs were shaking and the warmth in his belly only grew.

“Please… claim me. Make me yours.” Cad whimpered as Embo hooked a finger around the back of Cad’s collar and pulled him upwards. Their bodies were flush together, and Cad felt his eyes flutter shut.

“How?” Embo’s hands slid up Cad’s body as he went to work suckling against the soft flesh of Cad’s neck. Cad whined, using all of his focus to keep from cumming.

“Any way you see fit, Sir.”

Embo chuckled as he gently kissed down the length of Cad’s neck, only to bite him hard on the shoulder. Cad let out a yowl, reaching his hands back to dig his nails into the back of Embo’s neck; Embo moaned against his skin as his tongue gently swirled around the wound.

“You’re a naughty little slut, aren’t you?” He was growing breathless as well as he gyrated against Cad.

“Yes, Sir.” Cad nodded, his head lolling back on Embo’s shoulder. The Kyuzo’s pace was growing sloppier by the minute, and Cad could hardly wait to orgasm himself. “I’m the naughtiest little slut.”

“Yes, you are.” Embo’s finger drew up the length of Cad’s spine, and Cad nearly melted beneath his touch. “I’m going to cum on your back. And you are going to like it.”

“Of course, Sir.” Cad fell forward, his entire body feeling like jelly as Embo pulled out of him and removed the condom. He gave his cock a few jerks, letting out a barely detectable hiss as he came; Cad mewled as he felt the hot liquid splatter against his back. He waited for a moment, his breath hitching when Embo leaned forward.

“Go ahead.” With little persuasion, Cad orgasmed; he let out a strangled scream as he rode that amazing high, his fingers dipping into his pussy just slightly. He fell onto the bed, limp and happy; Embo left for a mere moment, before returning with a towel and a bottle of lotion. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

“You were perfect.” Cad hummed happily as Embo gently wiped the cum from Cad’s back; he then tossed the towel to the side, before climbing up onto the bed. “Thank you.”

Embo situated himself behind Cad, between his legs; Cad almost figured that Embo was going to go again until the smell of sweetpea filled the air. Cad rested his head against a pillow as Embo gingerly massaged the lotion into Cad’s sore bum; his deft fingers were gentle beyond measure, and Cad let out a contented hum.

“How are you doing?” Cad turned to look at Embo, noting the slight frown on his face.

“Alright. I… keep worrying that I’m going to hurt you too much.” Embo gently kissed each mark he made, before laying down beside Cad; Cad wrapped his arms around Embo, burying his head into the Kyuzo’s chest. "And I really don't want to do that."

“You’re doing amazingly. If you crossed a line, I would’ve let you know. Promise.” Cad gently kissed his boyfriend, before drawing lazy circles on his back. “Will you stay tonight? I have a holomovie we can put in, if you would like.”

“I would love to.”


	6. Party Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I was in a sort of slump so I took to Tumblr (follow me @iridonian-goddess) to ask for some requests. The first I got was Jango Fett/Aurra Sing and handcuffs, so I delivered. This was a first for me, as I have never written this ship, nor have I written either of them a lot. So I hope I did alright!
> 
> P.S. If you have a request for bounty hunter pairings (m/m, m/f, f/f or poly ships) let me know!
> 
> -Obsidian Tear

Jango was not really one for parties; they were too crowded, too loud… he preferred to spend his nights alone, in his own apartment where he didn’t have to make small talk. But when Sugi invited him to a party she was hosting, he couldn’t refuse… Literally. As in she nearly forced him to attend. And attend he did.

The party was stationed in her condo, and consisted of other bounty hunters and mercenaries – as well as strippers of various genders. Sugi was… definitely an odd one. Jango drank a little and mingled where he could, but ultimately felt as though he was an outsider.

He sidled over toward his hostess, pushing through the crowd of people; she was leaning against the wall, watching in disdain as someone snorted something off her side table.

“Hey… this is a great party, but it’s a lot. Do you have somewhere quiet I can head to for a bit?” He didn’t want to seem rude by just leaving outright - these were his friends, after all.

“Sure! My room’s at the end of the hall.” She gestured to the short hallway to her left, before lighting a cigarette. Jango nodded in thanks before trekking away from the party; he stepped inside, half-expecting to find a random couple getting it on. Luckily, the room was empty.

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath; he hadn’t been around this many people in a long time – and the music was so loud… He took a deep breath, trying to center himself; he was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door slide open.

“What? Is it too much for ya, old man?” Aurra’s voice jabbed at him like a sharpened dagger; she had never been known for her compassion…

“Oh, shut up.” Jango hissed as he went to stand; she pushed him back down, a wicked grin playing on her face. He frowned slightly, watching as she prowled to the other side of the bed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Looking to have some fun.” This was all she said as she got on her hands and knees and rustled around under the bed. She pulled something out from underneath, before setting it on the bed; it was a clear plastic bin filled with…

“Sex toys?” Not only were they sex toys, but they were _Sugi’s_. Aurra popped open the top and rummaged through the bin. “Are you sure you should be doing that? I’m… not sure that’s very polite.”

“Oh, cool your jets, Fett.” She hummed as she retracted two pairs of handcuffs and a crop. “I doubt she would mind.”

_Well… probably not, knowing her… but still…_

“And your goals are to… what?” Jango frowned as she stalked toward him; she stood before him, and gently caressed his cheek with the end of the crop.

“What do you think?”

“I-.” He turned to look at the door; for some reason, the idea of fucking in someone else’s bed, using someone else’s sex toys didn’t sit well with him. “What’s gotten into you?”

“A girl has her needs.” Aurra purred as she dangled the handcuffs in front of his face. “Well?”

“Would you lock the door?”

“No.”He thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons before sighing. “Alright.”

Unlike many of his other partners, Aurra was not one for… romance; she was calculated and to the point – her boundaries were unwavering, and it was a given that she wanted as little contact as possible. He had grown accustomed to this - so as she readied the handcuffs, he pulled off his clothing. He found himself glancing at the door every once in a while, as if afraid that someone would walk in. _What am I worried about? Everyone at this party has seen me naked…_

Aurra turned back toward him, her eyes flashing with lust for only a moment before she regained her steely composure. She pointed to the bed with her crop, and watched as he sauntered toward the bed. He laid back and she strapped him in. _These cuffs were a lot more comfortable than he remembered…_

Aurra peeled off her jumpsuit and climbed up onto him; she drew the crop up his chest as she leaned forward, the familiar yet creepy smile on her face.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course.” Jango didn’t think he would be fucking anyone that night – correction, he didn’t think he would be fucking _Aurra_. And yet, here she was, pumping his cock in preparation of her sinking down on it. He pulled at the handcuffs, noting that this earned him a grin.

“So eager…”

“No.” He huffed, trying to hide the blush on his face; she drew her crop over his cheeks, as if letting him know that he couldn’t hide that from her. “Never.”

“Oh, please. You know you like fucking me.” She chuckled as she sunk onto his cock without warning; he stifled a moan, and she smacked the crop against his pectoral. “You know I’m your favorite.”

“Really? I could name ten people I like fucking more than you.” He stared up at her defiantly as she let herself grow accustomed to him once again.

“You haven’t fucked ten people.” Aurra replied dryly as she tightened her thighs around his waist; he curled his toes and arched his back slightly.

“Yes I have.” Jango bit his lip, trying to rock his hips; Aurra was having none of it, and hit him with the crop again.

“Who-?”

“Cad, Zam, Sugi, Embo-.” Jango listed off, noting the frown on her pale face; he smirked victoriously.

“You haven’t fucked Embo.” She rolled her hips, and he let out a small yelp.

“To your knowledge.” Jango’s voice was strained a bit as she rocked against him again. “Bossk-.”

“Now you’re just bluffing.” She rolled her eyes and drew the crop down his torso; he hummed in pleasure. “The lizard would never fuck you.”

“Rude. I am handsome and absolutely fuckable – Bossk would be lucky to have me.” Jango chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek as she slowly started to ride him; he forgot all of wits as her hands tightly gripped his hips.

“You’re lucky to have anyone with that mouth of yours.”

“If you actually took your time, you might find out that – ah- my mouth is good for other things than just talking.” Jango tried to convince, but she was having none of it; she drew her crop over his lips, and he shivered.

“Shut your mouth. I don’t need any of your yammering.” And so she rode him in silence; Jango had a hard time deciding if she even derived pleasure from this or if it was merely a power-play for her. Still, he didn’t mind – she rode him well and the handcuffs added an extra bit of pressure that made his head spin. He made sure to keep eye contact with her, knowing that this was what she enjoyed…

Then he heard a different voice, strong and lilting – and he feared the worst. _Of course. We’re in Sugi’s room, on Sugi’s bed… using her toys. Why does it surprise me that she would be here?_

He turned to spy Sugi standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and her tattooed brow cocked amusedly. Standing behind her were Cad and Embo, who she must’ve gathered to watch the show.

“We should be filming this.” Sugi muttered as she took a drag of a cigarette.

“For blackmail or a porno?” Cad chuckled, to which she shrugged; Jango felt his face flush, heat traveling all the way down to his chest. Was it weird that he found this embarrassment arousing?     

“Take your pick.”

Aurra snapped toward them, a dark grin on her face; she rode him until she orgasmed, the smallest moan leaving her lips. She rested on him for a moment, her nails digging into his chest as she held herself up. Then, she got up and dressed. Jango whined slightly as he looked over at her, his cock still painfully erect and his wrists still bound to the bed.

“Wait… that’s it?” He pulled against the handcuffs, feeling unsatisfied and embarrassed and aroused beyond belief.

“Have fun, Fett.” She chuckled as she handed Sugi the keys and patted her cheek. “It was a great party, but I have to bounce.”

Aurra flashed a smile as she left, and Jango sighed as he looked over at the other three.

“You going to let me out, or what?”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Jango actually slept with anyone he listed? It's up to you to decide XD


	7. A Nice Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I didn't know when I would next update this story, seeing as I've been busy working on generally not smutty things. But then I got the request for this (from someone who wishes to remain anonymous) and couldn't resist. It was changed a bit from their prompt for my own comfort...
> 
> So yeah. Hope you enjoy. There may be a part two in the future - we'll see.
> 
> \- Obsidian Tear

Sugi had been watching Bril Damien for a few weeks now; slowly, she infiltrated and weaved her way through the ranks of his whores, needing nothing more than to get him alone. Bril Damien was the most charming motherfucker she had ever met, with his silver tongue and wild smile; he was charismatic, smart… but ultimately, he was a murderous swindler who had gotten on the bad side of the Hutts. Her job was to gain his trust by any means necessary, kill him, and bring his head to the Hutt council. Seemed easy enough… but as typical, the gig was anything but that.

Luckily for her, she had gotten pretty chummy with Bril, enough that he had often indulged her in the company of others; she was getting so close to the end of the gig that she could taste it! But, unfortunately, she found out that she had some competition… which just wasn’t going to fly.

Sugi had cornered the other huntress the night before, trying to dissuade her from showing up the next morning; she didn’t gloss over the fact that she would, indeed, kill her if she got in the way. But low and behold…

“Sing!” Sugi hissed as she pushed the taller woman up against the wall; she had pulled Aurra into one of Bril’s empty orgy rooms, hoping not to draw too much attention to their little argument. “I told you to get lost. You’re going to blow my cover.”

Aurra laughed darkly as she played with the neckline of the very scandalous top Sugi was wearing. Sugi slapped her hand away, and instead Aurra’s hand shot to Sugi’s neck; while Sugi was fairly used to be strangled by those bigger than her, it didn’t mean she liked it. Most of the time.

“Here’s what’s going to happen – _I_ am going to kill him, and _I_ am going to get paid. Either you step aside, or you die. Your choice.”

Sugi kicked out, hitting Aurra square in the stomach; this startled Aurra enough that she dropped Sugi, who then ducked out of the sniper’s reach. Aurra swung at Sugi, and Sugi dodged, darting behind her; she shoved Aurra forward, into the table at the center of the room. Aurra hit hard, but that didn’t seem to stop her. She whipped around, her hand tangling in Sugi’s hair as if she were about to smash the woman’s head into the table.

Sugi’s eyes darted to the door and in a millisecond she had wrapped her arms around Aurra’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Aurra seemed confused as their lips met, Sugi leading the passionate kiss; Aurra went to shove her away, but Sugi pulled her closer.

There was a laugh to their left, and Sugi broke the sensual kiss to turn toward their guest; just as she had suspected, it was Bril. His gaze flicked between the two, eyeing their forms with a lick of his lips; his boner pressed hard against his pants.

“Hello sir.” Sugi purred, deepening her accent; she approached, her fingers caressing his cheek.

“Indigo! Nice to see you making friends with Serka.” He smirked as he pulled her close to him; she said nothing as her hand traveled down to stroke the length of his cock. He kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue; she could taste the liquor on his breath as he gripped the back of her neck.

Aurra, not wanting to be one-upped, swayed toward him as well; she shoved Sugi out of the way, her long fingers stroking his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sugi let out a low growl, seemingly amusing the man.

“Ladies, one at a time.” He took a step back and looked between the two; his visage darkened as an idea flashed in his mind. “How about we make this a little game? As you know, my stamina is legendary… so I’ll need someone who can keep up with me. Whoever lasts longer get’s to be my girl. Whaddya say?”

“I’m in.” Sugi replied a second after he spoke, surprising both Bril and Aurra; Aurra looked between the two, a little more hesitant.

“Yeah. I’m in.”

“Great. I’ll give you a few hours to prepare. Play nice until then.”

 -

Sugi and Aurra had been led to Bril’s toy room, where they were to pick the toys that they would want to use against each other. Sugi already had her arms full of binds and crops and dildos, and yet she continued to browse; Aurra picked up at crop and felt the leather between her fingers, taking more time to choose her weapons.

“When’s the last time you’ve done this?” Sugi hummed, completely serious; she sent a glance over her shoulder, watching Aurra carefully. Aurra’s eyes narrowed as she grasped the crop tightly in her hand.

“I fucked Bril yesterday.”

“No… I mean this… this game of his. How many times have you orgasmed? Five? Ten? After a while, it starts to get painful…” Sugi cocked a tattooed brow as she faced the sniper; Aurra narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her nervousness. “This game of his? It’s not a new thing. Slavers and pimps do it all the time. It’s an easy way to torture disobedient whores while their master strokes his ego and his cock.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I’ve done it a few times. I’ve won a few times too. Get out while you still can.” Sugi advised, gesturing to Aurra with a large, double-ended dildo.

“You think I’m going to give up that easily?” Aurra scoffed as she pushed the pink monstrosity aside, watching as it bounced teasingly.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Aurra rolled her eyes as her eyes landed on a collar hanging to the wall; it was mechanical and buzzed when it was touched. “What’s this?”

“A Delara collar. Every time you orgasm, it injects you with a dose of an aphrodisiac… unlike most sex collars, it continues to arouse but doesn't cloud your mind. You can be confident that the choices you make will be yours entirely…”

Swiftly, Aurra picked it up and went to snap it around Sugi’s neck; Sugi caught her hands at the last minute, dropping the toys onto the ground without a second thought. Aurra struggled, pushing with all of her strength.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Sugi snapped, baring her fangs to the sniper.

“Perhaps. But I do hate you, and I do want to win.” Aurra smirked, her eyes dark as she overpowered Sugi and snapped the collar around her neck. The Zabrak snarled and gnashed her fangs at the half-breed, before pulling another off the wall.

“Come here, bitch. It’s your turn.”

“Oh I think the fuck not!” Aurra tried to dart away; Sugi grabbed her wrist and slammed her up against the wall. Before Aurra could blink, the collar was snapped in place; she tried to tug at it, but it didn’t even budge. “Fuck…”

Sugi pressed up close to the woman, her bright bronze eyes shimmering as she kissed her hard; Aurra wanted to fight it, but found it harder than she thought it would be. The woman’s lips were so soft, and she tasted so good… She let out a yelp as Sugi’s hand wandered down to her pussy, and gave it a good rub.

“That’s – that’s not fair.” Aurra growled as Sugi pulled away to pick up the toys she had dropped.

“Life’s not fair, bitch.” She purred as she made her way out of the room; Aurra struggled to find her tongue as she hurriedly picked her toys and rushed after Sugi.

 -

Aurra was never a really a nervous person; she didn’t generally give enough fucks to worry about shit out of her control. And yet here she was, anxiety shaking her to her core, watching as Sugi prowled around the crowd; the woman was easy to push around, but she beat Aurra in experience tenfold. As a former slave, and prostitute, Sugi was much more accustomed to sex, toys, and crowds of people watching her; Aurra knew she had to make the first move, or she would certainly lose.

She watched as Sugi literally danced out of her clothes, putting on a little show for the throngs of men and curious women watching. Her top went first, revealing her full breasts and pierced nipples; she tossed her shirt into the crowd, and Aurra watched as a few dove to claim it as theirs. Then came her skirt, which slid off her round ass sensually. Aurra felt her mouth go dry at the sight, her panties growing damp; gods be damned, this was hot…

Aurra shook her head, cursing the collar around her neck; it must have been the device that was putting those absurd thoughts in her head…

Aurra went to undressing as well, though more hurriedly and less seductively than Sugi had; she just wanted to get this done and over with. She approached, watching as Sugi’s gaze drew up her form; the Zabrak approached, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

“You can still back out.” She purred as she drew her finger along the edge of the vibrating collar. “I won’t tell the others…”

“Never. There’s no way I’m letting you get him.”

“Hmph. Unfortunate.” Sugi drew close, her fingers dancing up Aurra’s neck to caress her jaw. Aurra clenched her jaw.

“How about we make this a little more interesting. The loser gets to be the winner’s pet for a week – deal?” Aurra smirked as she eyed Sugi up and down.

“Deal.” Aurra watched as Sugi prowled away, her eyes darting toward Bril; he was watching the scene intensely, his icy blue eyes locking with hers for a moment before darting away. Aurra turned back toward Sugi, noting that she was pacing.

Aurra knew a bit about Zabrak behavior, and she knew this was not a generally good sign; Zabraks had this eerie ability to read opponents, to figure out their weaknesses in any given situation. The Zabrak crouched low, a low growl escaping her lips; Aurra knew she was about to pounce, and readied herself, hoping to catch her and trap her in some binders.

In a split second, Sugi had charged; Aurra grabbed her arms and held them tight, struggling to keep the woman from breaking free while she tried to figure out how the fuck she was going to get Sugi to orgasm. She kept Sugi’s hands above her head, noting just how still the woman had become; Aurra peered down, noting that Sugi was staring up at her confusedly.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure this out.” Aurra hissed through gritted teeth.

"Have you ever fucked a woman?”

"Of course I have.” Aurra lied as she tried to access her computer; in a flash, Sugi had broken free and had pushed Aurra back into the crowd. She felt hands grab hold of her as she watched Sugi pick up a pair of binders; she wanted to cry out that this wasn’t fair, before remembering that they were both bounty hunters, and that life was never fair.

“Hold her steady, boys.” Sugi purred as she snapped the binders onto Aurra’s wrists and dragged her out toward the center of the room. She attached the binders to a chain handing from the ceiling, and chuckled darkly. “I have a feeling you won’t be able to stand after all of this.”

In a flash, her hands found their way to Aurra’s pussy, and Aurra let out a small groan; the collar buzzed excitedly, tightening a bit around Aurra’s neck. Sugi’s fingers drew up the length of her core, before teasing Aurra’s clit.

“You’re already so wet. Who knew that the infamous Aurra Sing would be so easy to please…” She drew a finger down Aurra’s body. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes.” She snapped. “Of course. Just get on with it!”

Sugi ducked away for a moment, before returning with a vibrator and dildo; the vibrator buzzed to life as Sugi probed at Aurra’s entrance with the dildo. Aurra tried to convince herself that she needed to close her legs but found it easier said than done; there was just something about the way the Zabrak looked at her that made her lose all control.

Sugi pressed the vibrator to Aurra’s clit, gently moving it back and forth to stimulate her as much as possible; all the while, she was inching the large dildo up into Aurra’s slick pussy. Aurra threw her head back as the toy hit just the right spot.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sugi teased as she kissed Aurra’s earlobe. “It’s modeled after the cock of a Kyuzo… trust me, it feels even better attached to someone.”

She began to pump the dildo, working it deep inside the assassin; she turned up the vibrator’s speed as well, rubbing it hard against Aurra’s swollen clitoris. The Delara collar continued to buzz, tightening pleasurably around Aurra’s throat like a large hand. The sensations made her head swim.

The dildo pounded deeper, harder than before, the special ridge on the top rubbing her g-spot frenziedly; she could feel her first orgasm mounting, and cursed herself for being so weak. She needed to get out so she could return the favor...

There was a flash of intense pleasure and Aurra let out a cry of relief; there was a small pinprick on her neck, and she felt her body flooding with warmth. Her mind grew a bit fuzzy as she rode off the orgasm, and she felt herself yearning for more; she had never had sex with a woman – but this? This was something she could get used to.

“You did perfectly.”

Sugi’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she was reminded of her goal – to win; she just had to get out of these binders… She tested the strength of them, and found that they were no stronger than a pair of toy replica binders. Breaking out would be the easy part – trying not to succumb to Sugi… would not be so simple.

_You want to stay here… come on… she made you feel so good…_

Aurra fought the voice, using all of her strength to break free from the binders; this caught Sugi off-guard, allowing Aurra to wrap her hand around Sugi’s throat.

“Your turn.”

 -

Sugi let out an unceremonious squeak as Aurra pushed her up against a pillar, shoving her knee between Sugi’s legs; one hand held her wrists up above her head, while the other dipped downward to pinch her clitoris. Sugi bit her lip but remained silent, trying not to betray how good it felt to be touched by someone other than Bril and his horde; she hadn’t been with a woman in a little while now, and despite Aurra’s apparent lack of experience, her fingers did feel nice.

“You must be feeling the affects of the aphrodisiac by now.” Sugi cooed as two of Aurra’s fingers dipped inside of her; she was so fucking turned on that she could feel her wetness pooling on Aurra’s legs. Sugi let out a small moan as she let Aurra explore – it wouldn’t be entirely fair to let Aurra have all the fun now. Besides, Sugi wasn’t worried; one or two orgasms wouldn’t be the end of the world… and it would be amazing fun to watch Aurra’s horrified expression as Sugi dominated her again…

“Shut up.” Aurra hissed as her long fingers plunged deeper inside; Sugi let out a small cry, her breath hitching at the sensation.

“You’ll have to do better than that, babe. Fingering? That’s just a normal night for me. Try to be more… creative.”

“Stop telling me how to do my job.”

“I will when you do it right.” Sugi smirked, noting just how much Aurra’s hands were shaking; she was fighting hard against the aphrodisiac, which aroused Sugi even more. She couldn’t wait to brag to her friends that she bested the mighty Aurra Sing.

Two fingers became three, then three became four as Aurra’s hand dove into her, curling up to brush against her g-spot; Sugi let out a low but genuine moan, before arching her back toward Aurra. Feeling victorious, Aurra slipped her entire hand inside up to her wrist; Sugi was so fucking horny that her pussy accommodated this action without even a hint of pain. Sugi’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“That’s more like it.” She purred, her gaze drifting to Bril for a moment; he was enjoying the show, as was evident from the lust in his gaze and the bulge in his pants. She turned back toward Aurra, who seemed to be enjoying fisting her - who knew Aurra could enjoy anything?

Aurra lowered her head, her tongue flicking out to tease Sugi’s pierced nipple; that, in conjunction with her hand pounding in and out of Sugi’s pussy, brought the Zabrak to orgasm. She threw her head back, feeling fluids squirt out as spots danced in her vision; the collar pricked her, and she was flooded with desire. She wanted nothing more than to sit on Aurra’s face…

Aurra retracted her hand and looked down at herself, watching as the fluids dripped down her stomach; Sugi reveled in the satisfaction of orgasm, before breaking from Aurra’s grasp to push her to the ground. Before Aurra could even begin to fight back, she pushed Aurra’s legs open and dove in, her tongue flicking up and down the length of Aurra’s cunt. Aurra didn’t even fight her, instead deciding to succumb to the sensations.

“Let’s open you up a little… what do you say?”

 -

Aurra watched as Sugi grabbed a different dildo, and began to prepare it; it was different from the first, in that it was long… and had two different penetrators. They were more tentacle in appearance, which Aurra guessed was modeled after a Nautolan; what was it with aliens and having odd cocks? She couldn’t even begin to wonder.

She watched as Sugi spread lube on the dildo, figuring it would be a good time to get up if she wanted to. And yet… the collar squeezed around her neck again, reminding her of what was to come if she just waited. Instead of getting up, she drew her fingers up to her mouth and licked them, tasting Sugi in all of her glory.

“Alright… this may sting a bit.” Sugi lined the toy up with both of her holes, before gently pushing them in; luckily for Aurra, the toys started out very narrow… which was a good thing for her ass. She let out a small cry and Sugi just chuckled. “Never done anal before?”

“No…” Aurra whimpered as Sugi continued to push the toy inside; the tentacle hit her g-spot just right, and Aurra found herself climaxing right then and there. The collar injected more of the serum into her and she found her arousal mounting even quicker than before. “Please… _more._ ”

“Your wish is my command.” Sugi purred as she pushed the toy deeper, watching as Aurra’s holes stretched around the toy. “You have no idea how amazing you look right now, gryla.”

  
Sugi leaned forward, dragging her tongue down her pelvis from her belly button; she flicked her tongue over Aurra’s clit, and orgasm rocked her again. She was growing more sensitive, which didn’t bode well for the state of her mind; more aphrodisiac flooded her system, and all she could think about was the way the dildo felt inside of her. Screw her rivalry with the Zabrak. Screw the money she would have been paid. This dildo and Sugi’s tongue? They were the only things that mattered now.

“ _More!”_ Aurra hissed as she began to rock against the toy, reveling in the ways it stretched her out; in mere moments, Sugi had filled her to the hilt, and Aurra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She began to pant as she rocked against the tentacles. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Sugi pressed a button, and the tentacles began to vibrate; Aurra orgasmed once again. More aphrodisiac flooded her blood stream. She grew light-headed and her body grew hypersensitive; her hand snuck down to pinch her clitoris. Another orgasm, more aphrodisiac; her body shook, her head pounded… but none of that mattered.

“Please… don’t stop.” Aurra begged; if she was in her right mind, she would never have been caught dead begging. But now… she couldn’t help but plead.

“Never, babe. Keep cumming.”

Every touch for Sugi was nearly enough to send her over the edge now, and she was loving the sensation. She kept cumming, over and over until she literally passed out.

-            

She awoke a few hours later in a bed, with blankets pulled up to her chin; her hands drew to her neck, and she was pleased to find that the collar had been removed. It took a while for sensation to return to her body, but when it did she realized just how awful she felt; her body ached, but that was nothing compared to the tenderness of her pussy and ass. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Bril wanted to toss you to his lackeys. You’re lucky I intervened.” A voice startled Aurra, and she found herself whipping around to face Sugi; the woman was dressed in her normal hunting attire, leaving Aurra to believe that she had finished the gig. “Stay for as long as you need. You’re going to hurt for a few days.”

“What happened?” Aurra tried to stand, but her legs immediately gave out on her. Sugi just eyed her but didn’t move to mock her like Aurra would have.

“Called in a few favors. I wanted to protect you from being raped, so I had Embo and Cad wipe out Bril’s lackeys…”

“All of them?”

“All of them.” Sugi confirmed with a small smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. “You know how the two of them are. They’re thorough.”

“And Bril?”

“Killed him myself. Embo brought his head back to my ship for transport.” Sugi smirked as she glanced over at Aurra; there was a protectiveness in her eyes… though Aurra couldn’t understand why.

“Why?”

“It’s what the Hutts hired me to-.”

“No… I mean why did you intervene? Why would you care if I was raped?” Aurra started to dress in the outfit Sugi had brought for her; luckily, it was a baggy shirt and a loose-fitting pair of sweatpants.

“Just because I don’t like a woman doesn’t mean I’m going to sit idly by and watch her get raped. I’ve been there, it’s happened to me… and it’s not fun; I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemies.” Sugi shrugged as she cleaned underneath her fingernails; Aurra continued to eye her suspiciously as she hobbled over toward a pair of shoes. She slipped them on, before turning back toward Sugi.

“So… I guess I’m to fulfill my end of the bargain…”

“Not now. Heal up… try to forget everything that happened last night.” Sugi managed a small smile, before pulling the Delara collar from her pocket. “It’ll be waiting for you.”

 “Ha. Great.”


	8. The Pet - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is in connection to the last chapter - and is, in fact, a part one. Look forward to more parts in the future.
> 
> If there is anything wrong, let me know and I'll fix it.

 

Sugi hadn’t expected Aurra to fulfill her end of the bargain; the woman was stubborn and prideful, and this deal of theirs would cause all of that to fly out the window. For Aurra to be Sugi’s ‘pet’ would mean being put into embarrassing situations; besides, Sugi was never really intent on this deal, anyways. It had been Aurra’s idea, likely with the hopes that she would win.

So when Aurra showed up on her doorstep, her gaze cold yet oddly vulnerable, Sugi was a bit confused. Sugi grabbed her blaster, figuring Aurra was there to kill her…. Only to have Aurra fall to her knees.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Aurra admitted, her gaze lowered to the ground as if ashamed. “I wasn’t going to do this at first… it’s humiliating to think about. And yet… I can’t forget that night; I see it in my dreams, I see it when I close my eyes… I want that again, even if I have to put up with this… mortification.”

Sugi stared down at her, her brow cocked amusedly as she tipped Aurra’s chin up with the business end of her blaster; brown eyes met blue as she tapped the blaster against Aurra’s cheek.

“Give me all of your weapons.”

“I didn’t-.”

Sugi didn’t believe that for a moment, and Aurra knew that; she sighed as she pulled off her boots, revealing the knives hidden inside. She tossed her boots aside and went to stand, only for Sugi to shake her head.

“All of them. Take your clothes off so I can be sure.”

Aurra didn’t fight it, a gleam of arousal in her eyes as she slowly peeled her jumpsuit off; the thing was so tight that Sugi knew that Aurra couldn’t carry any weapons underneath… she just wanted the give Aurra the little bit of excitement. Once she was completely bare, Sugi gestured for Aurra to follow her.

“In this apartment, you won’t be wearing any clothes… as more of a safety precaution than anything else.”

“Do you think I would do this just to kill you?” Aurra frowned as she crossed her arms over her ample tits; Sugi’s gaze flicked downward for a second, before returning to the taller woman’s face.

“Yes. You’re a psychopath. It’s what you do.” Sugi frowned as she made her way toward her bedroom; she knew Aurra followed her as she rooted around in her side-table, looking for that damned Delara collar. Aurra came up behind Sugi, her hands gently kneading her ass; in a flash, Sugi whipped around, fire burning in her eyes. “You do not get to touch me without my permission, understand? I will punish you.”

 “Okay, okay.” Aurra backed away, and didn’t say another word; Sugi huffed as she pulled out the collar, and turned back toward the assassin.

 “Get on your knees.”Aurra did as she was told, almost dreamily staring up at Sugi as Sugi snapped the collar around her neck. “You need to be on your best behavior for the others, alright? I do have crops and whips, and I am not afraid to use them.”

 “Others?” Aurra’s face screwed up in annoyance at this. “We didn’t agree on anyone else…”

 “Well, then you made a mistake coming to me right now… because Embo’s due home any minute now.”

 “Embo?”

 “Yeah, we live together, genius. He’s my boyfriend.”

 “I didn’t know-.”

“Yeah you’re so out of the loop it’s crazy. Don’t worry… I’ll make sure you’re well acquainted with everyone after this is over.” Sugi grinned, almost wickedly, as she gestured for Aurra to follow her; it was barely a second before the door swung open, and Embo walked in. At first, he didn’t seem to notice Aurra as he tossed his armor off to the side and hung his hat on the wall; but when he did notice Aurra… well, he nearly had a heart attack.

“HOLY FUCK!” He drew a viroblade and held it in self-defense, before noting how relaxed Sugi was; he lowered the blade, still confused, as he looked between the two women. “What in the ever-loving fuck?”

“Remember that job that I called you and Cad in on? Well, Aurra and I had a contest… and I won. She agreed to be my pet for a week.”

“Pet? Why?”

“It was her idea. I think the idea of me on hands and knees with a collar on got her all hot and bothered. It’s just unfortunate that she didn’t win.”

“And she is naked why?”

“I don’t want her hiding weapons on under her clothes.” Sugi shrugged as Embo drew toward them, incredulously. “Do you want to take her for a few rounds? What’s mine is yours…”

“Uh…. I don’t particularly want to fuck her…” Embo made his way toward the kitchen, and Sugi smirked as she turned toward the assassin. Aurra looked mortified at the idea of the second best seeing her all naked and vulnerable.

“Little miss Aurra wants nothing more than to be a cumbucket, right babe?”

Aurra was silent for a moment, before the Delara buzzed around her neck. “Yes… yes that is what I want.”

Embo said nothing as he went about making dinner; Sugi figured he wouldn’t. He was suspicious of Aurra’s intent, and seeing her bare and willing only made his suspicion deepen; he was just so goddamn caution… Sugi would need to loosen him up a bit.

“Sit down.” Sugi gestured to Aurra, and Aurra did as she was told, eager to get a reward. Sugi made her way toward her boyfriend, who was trying to ignore everything; he was good at it, too. Any naked body would instantly draw Sugi’s eye, but Embo was more honorable – chivalrous- than that. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers dipping into the waistband of his pants. “Babyyyyy… don’t you want to play?”

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Though he would not be swayed by Aurra, Sugi had him wrapped around her finger. She knew how to get him going, and she knew how to do it quick.

“Baby, if Aurra didn’t want to be used, she wouldn’t have come here.” Sugi smirked as she turned toward Aurra, who was struggling against the need to pleasure herself; Sugi sent her a dark look, and reluctantly, Embo’s gaze followed. He sighed softly, before rubbing his temples.

“I’ll think about it. Dinner first.”

“Thank you, gryla. You won’t regret it.” She kissed his cheek as she made her way back to the woman; Aurra stared back at her, her eyes hooded as Sugi stooped down. “As for you… come here. Please me.”

Aurra did as she was told, and Sugi began to wonder if she had developed some sort of addiction to sex; it’s not like the mighty Aurra Sing was usually so compliant… and she had yet to glare daggers at anyone. Odd… but perhaps a welcomed change.

“I’m thinking about inviting Cad over tomorrow.” Sugi hummed as Aurra unbuckled her pants and shimmied them down her legs; she turned to look at her boyfriend, who was lazily stirring something. She could tell that he was faltering by his posture and the way he had seemingly lost interest in whatever he was cooking; he reluctantly met her gaze.

“Why’s that?”

“The only thing better than a threesome is a foursome. Besides, Cad wouldn’t want to miss this for anything.”

Aurra had peeled away Sugi’s panties and was eagerly lapping at Sugi’s pussy as Embo leaned against the counter to watch; he was never one to admit it, but she knew that he got off to watching her get fucked. She lazily rubbed Aurra’s head as she turned on the holovision.

“I have to admit… I never thought I would see this.” Embo hummed, his eyes glowing a bit brighter; he could never hide his arousal even if he tried…

“Me either. I didn’t think Aurra would honor her end of the bargain.”

“It’s all I could think about.” Aurra moaned as she reached down to gently tease her dripping pussy. “You’re a fucking witch.”

“No… I’m just good at what I do.” Sugi purred as she dug her heels into Aurra’s back. “No pleasing yourself. I want you good and wet for our fuck later.”

“Okay.” Aurra whined as she withdrew her hand; Sugi snatched her wrist and licked her fingers clean. Aurra moaned again. “Mistress.”

“Oohh I like that. Call me that from now on.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“How you holding up, babe?” She turned to look over at her boyfriend, who was plating their dinner.

“I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the three plates and made his way toward them; unfortunately, they didn’t have a dining room table… so they had to eat in the living room. Sugi smirked as Embo sat down beside her, his gaze wandering a bit more than he usually would allow himself to. Before she could blink, he had removed his mask and kissed her deeply. “Don’t forget who you belong to.”

“You say that as though you’re the one in control.” She smirked as she gripped his chin; his eyes brightened even more. “But everyone knows that you’re _my_ whore.”

He scoffed at this, but didn’t deny it as the two began to eat; Aurra pulled away at Sugi’s request, and grabbed the plate offered to her. Sugi smirked as she observed Aurra’s sloppy cheeks with pride; she never, in her wildest dreams, figured the mighty Aurra Sing would bow to her.

“Should we film tonight? I think Miss Sing would love for everyone to see her so vulnerable.”

“Please.” Aurra nearly begged as she looked up at the two. Embo turned toward Sugi, almost a bit concerned.

“What did you do to her, exactly?”

“Nothing. Like I said… I’m just good at what I do.” Sugi shrugged as she leaned back in the seat; Aurra looked torn, fighting the urge to set her food aside to pleasure Sugi’s once more. Sugi noted this with a small smirk. “There is virtue in patience, Aurra.”

- 

They finished dinner not long after, and instead indulged in a holomovie while their dinner settled; Sugi had rested her head on Embo’s lap, and sprawled out over the rest of the couch. She had crossed her legs, almost as if teasing Aurra. The woman fought against whining as she shifted in her seat; her pussy was nearly aching from her arousal, and she needed to relieve it somehow. Subtly, she drew her leg underneath her and slowly began to grind against it.

She bit her lip and tried to keep as quiet as she could… but even then, Sugi must’ve had some sort of super sense. The woman tutted as she stood and gestured for Aurra to stand as well.

“What did I tell you?” She gripped the woman’s chin in her hand, her bronze eyes burning brightly with lust.

“Not to please myself. But I need it, Mistress.”

“That’s no excuse. Bend over the couch arm and don’t move, alright?” With that, Sugi disappeared; Aurra looked up at Embo, who looked vaguely amused.

“What?” Aurra snapped, and the Kyuzo just chuckled; he didn’t seem as invested in it as his girlfriend was, but there was an odd sort of pleasure surrounding him.

“For once, I’m glad it’s not me.”

“You let her bend you over like this?”

“We bend each other over equally, I’d say. She has a fondness for crops, though.” His gaze snapped back to the Zabrak, who prowled toward Aurra with a crop in hand. Aurra stiffened as Sugi came up behind her and gently traced along her behind with the crop.

“Embo, baby… what happens to naughty sluts who don’t listen?”

“They get punished.” He smirked as he turned toward them; Aurra wasn’t entirely excited that he was watching them, but Sugi did say that Aurra could come back at a different time… besides, there was an odd sort of pleasure that she derived from her own embarrassment.

“How many times did you hump your leg like a filthy little Anooba?”

“I-I don’t… uh… five times, I guess.”

“Alright. You get five swats with the crop.” Sugi stood back, before striking out with the crop; it connected, not hard enough to do damage, but definitely hard enough to sting. Aurra let out a small cry as she lurched forward and tried not to think about how much her pussy tingled from this action.

It connected again, on the other cheek this time; she let out another cry, loving how her skin stung.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“For?” Sugi swatted Aurra again, and Aurra could feel the skin growing hot; she cursed as she spread her legs apart.

“For humping my leg like a filthy little Anooba.” Aurra lurched forward as the crop connected with her other cheek again, a moan leaving her lips. Sugi gripped Aurra’s ponytail, and pulled her up flush against her.

“Apologize to him too.”

“I’m sorry.” Aurra whined, her face flushed and her eyes hazy and unfocused; she could see Embo smirking at this, almost as if enjoying that he wasn’t the one being dommed. “For humping my leg…”

Sugi struck the crop against Aurra’s pussy, before backing away; she moved toward her boyfriend, whom she pulled up and kissed deeply.

“Here or the bed?”

“Here.”

“Keep her entertained while I get ready.” She purred as she flitted off once again; Aurra panted as she rested her head on the couch cushion.

“Who knew the mighty Aurra Sing could be reduced to a sloppy little whore so easily?” The Kyuzo taunted, and Aurra sent him a look.

“Who knew that the second best would be the bitch to a woman half his size?” She bit, and he gently grabbed her chin between his large fingers.

“Are you looking to get a second punishment?”

“Oh, you’re too much of a pussy to do anything.” She snapped, her eyes going wide as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

“Careful, Sing… I may be Sugi’s bitch but Cad grovels at _my_ feet. I know how to handle spoiled brats like you.” His tone was surprisingly even, and Aurra found herself shivering at the fire in his eyes; his grip around her throat was gentle, but she knew he could do some real damage if he wanted to. “So watch your tongue. Understand?”

She nodded as he let her go.

“Good.”

Sugi returned, wearing a strap-on with an impressive dick; she gestured to her boyfriend, who began to undress. Sugi gestured for Aurra to stand, before showing her a few clamps, two of which were attached by a chain.

“Two of these are going on your nipples. You can decide if you want a clamp on your clit or not.”

“Please.” Aurra nodded as Sugi teased Aurra’s nipples until they were hard; then, she clipped the clamps on. Aurra mewled as Sugi knelt down, spreading Aurra’s legs to attach the last clamp to Aurra’s clitoris; spots danced in Aurra’s vision and her legs nearly gave out from underneath her.

“One of us is going in your pussy, and the other is going in your ass. Who do you want where?”

Aurra gazed between Sugi’s strap-on, and the now nude Kyuzo, and swallowed hard. “I want you in my pussy.”

“Alright.” Was all Sugi said as she flipped Aurra around to face her; she parted Aurra’s legs and teased her entrance with the head of the silicone cock. Similarly, she felt a large finger probing at her ass, the finger slicked with saliva or lube or something. “I’m going to give you one more chance to leave – decide quick.”

“I want to stay! I came here for this, no matter the… extra bodies you invite.”

“Good.” With that, the head of the strap-on plunged into her, earning a small cry from both of the girls. Slowly, a finger pressed into her ass as well, and she threw her head back as the Delara collar squeezed around her neck.

“FUCK.”

“Sloppy little whore.” She heard a breathy growl near her ear, and she chuckled lowly.

“Cock gobbling bitch.”

“Really? Can you both do this later?” Sugi rolled her as she slowly rocked into Aurra; the shorter woman was looking quite delectable, and Aurra wanted nothing more than for their lips to meet. Before they could, though, a second finger slipped inside, slowly and gently inching in and out. The spread of her puckered hole was nearly as intense as the dildo Sugi had penetrated her with those months ago…

The fingers retracted, and the head of a real, warm cock nudged against her gape; she let out a small cry as she stretched even wider to accommodate the cock. A hand went around her neck as Sugi tugged on the chain connecting the nipple clamps.

Slowly, she took the entire cock into her ass; she felt… stuffed, but in a very, very pleasurable way. The two began to thrust, and the sensations of two cocks sliding against the thin wall of flesh separating them was enough to make her orgasm. She felt the prick of the collar, and was filled with a familiar warmth.

“She’s already cum.” Sugi cooed as she tugged a bit harder on the nipple clamps; Aurra threw her head back, her head swimming from all the sensations. “How cute.”

“What is she into? Degradation? Biting? Breath play?”

“Everything.” Aurra begged, surprised to feel teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder; Sugi continued to rock into her, her own eyes glazed over. Her dark pink nipples were erect, just begging for a mouth around them; Aurra made a mental note to latch around them at some point before she was distracted by the way the two picked up their paces.

Sugi cried out, her head thrown back as she orgasmed as well; Aurra fought against yet another orgasm as she pulled the strap-on out of her slick pussy. She climbed out of the gear, instead sitting on the arm of the couch to play with her clit.

“How are you doing, big guy? Shall we take a break and tie her up?”

“I think that’s a good plan.” Embo hummed as he reached around to tug on the clamp pinching her pussy; Aurra cried out, orgasming again. He slid out of her, and disappeared into their bedroom; Aurra turned toward Sugi, watching as she lazily flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Can I…?”

 Sugi nodded as she spread her legs; Aurra licked the cum from her pussy, before moving up to suckle at Sugi’s breast. The woman’s tits were surprisingly full, and infinitely fun to play with; Aurra lapped at the nipple, stopping only when she heard a door close.

Embo was carrying a length of rope in his hands; Aurra had never really found the Kyuzo attractive… until now. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac speaking… or maybe it was a fondness for how he filled her up… she wanted nothing more for him to pulverize her pussy and then claim her with his cum…

Fuck, she really was a sloppy little whore, wasn’t she? Normal Aurra would never have even entertained the idea… but now…

"How many times has she tied you up?" Aurra smirked.

“Enough times for me to learn how to do it myself.”

“Do you tie Cad up?” He and Sugi went about binding her, tight enough for a pleasurable pressure but not tight enough to cut off circulation. They were oddly gentle with a woman who would usually want to kill them…

“All the time. He’ll do anything to please me.”

“I would never have guessed…”

“He doesn’t like people knowing. It’s embarrassing, I guess.” Embo shrugged as they finished tying her up. Aurra let out a small gasp as she allowed the sensations to really sink in.

“I want her eating me out.” Sugi hummed as she sat down on the couch, her fingers returning to her pussy once more; Aurra felt her heartrate pick up as she bent down to press her face to Sugi’s pussy. Embo drew the head of his cock up and down the length of her cunt, humming in pleasure at just how wet she was; the Delara tightened around her throat again and Aurra quivered.

The moment he slipped into her pussy, she came and she was filled with another dose of aphrodisiac; she was still for a long time, riding off the sensations, until Sugi shoved her face into her pussy. Aurra immediately got to work, licking and sucking and nibbling, fighting the urge to moan at every time Embo slammed into her. Just when she thought he couldn’t get any more unpredictable, he pulled out to slip back into her ass; another wave of orgasm hit her, and her entire body felt light with arousal.

He continued to switch back and forth, thrusting into her ass for a minute before returning to her pussy, and on and on. She tried her best to focus on pleasing Sugi, but her mind was growing more and more clouded.

“Cum?” Embo grunted as he tugged on her hair; Aurra let out a small cry as she tugged at the ropes binding her.

“In my pussy! Please!” She begged as he pounded into her; with a little persuasion, he came inside of her. Warmth filled her insides, and she was surprised by how much there was; he pulled his cock out, and she moaned at the sensation of his cum dripping down her legs.

“Lemme see it.” Sugi hummed and Aurra turned around, allowing Sugi to admire their work; she stuck a finger inside, before withdrawing it to lick her finger clean. “Mmmm. Amazing.”

She tugged at Aurra’s hair, pulling her up to sit almost upright; to Aurra’s surprise, Sugi removed the collar and patted her back.

“Go shower, and get ready for bed.”

“Yes, mistress.” Aurra could barely walk in a straight line, but this didn’t bother her. She felt amazing – almost a little high – as she shut herself inside. She knew she made the right decision to come to Sugi.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @booty-hunting-scum on tumblr for more Star Wars smut - including exclusive stuff I won't post here! - Iri


End file.
